Kaname Tohyama
"Little sisters are best. Nothing comes in between a brother and his younger sister. These bonds are absolute, completely unlike any other relationship with girls!" '' Tohyama Kaname is Tohyama Kinji 's half blood sister. She is half japanese half caucasian. First known as G IV. Later, Kinji named her Kaname. After meeting with her brother she enrolled in the Tokyo Butei High School Assault department. She is armed with 14 hi-tech close range weapons such as daggers, swords and lightsabers. Appearance Kaname is a very beautiful young girl with chestnut hair that reaches down to her shoulders. She has sharp stormy grey eyes. Personality Kaname herself, even when she fought the girls of Team Baskerville under the product name of GIV, is a very light hearted and kind person. She is normally cheerful and bubbly and tries her best to never show sadness. She is overprotective of his Brother, and is jealous when other girls are around him. Abilities Kaname may not look like it, but she is an extremely powerful fighter. Able to take on the entire feminine side of Team Baskerville with ease, she is a force not to be trifled with. Her beautiful and young appearance cover up a monstrous strength, quick mind and technical knowledge never seen before. As one of Tohyama she also has the ability to enter Hysteria Mode though differs from the original's since Hysteria Savant Syndrome is used to protect women. Her Hysteria Mode makes her look weak and pitiful to make her enemies feel sympathy towards her and give up fighting/protecting her. History Kaname was born as a genetically engineered human weapon. The research institute (Los Alamos) which Kaname was born from takes notice of Kinji's father under the product name "G" Golden Cross (Kinji 's father's true name). Kinji 's Father was the best armed prosecutor although not R-ranked, coming at the 8th strongest in the world. The US had taken out an official order to not make him an enemy. After The US successfully got their hands on the samples of his genes, they are crossed with the genes of other talented individuals, which led to the creation of GIII and GIV. GI and GII are Kinichi and Kinji since the bloodline of G refers to Kinji's family. After Kinji transferred schools, Kaname occasionally comes and stays at their grandparents home. Relationships 'Kinji Tohyama''' Kaname is Kinji's younger sister, and with that comes a fierce loyalty of a family. She is willing to block bullets with her body without second thought just to protect him. However, it is implied that her love for him goes beyond that kind of relationship, as she ends up taking Kinji to the movies, has him buy her things and all sorts of things normally only couples would do. But, because of this kind of unstable relationship, she is very protective of him in that regard. She also states that brothers and sisters shouldn't have this kind of relationship. She is extremely serious about keeping Kinji away from other girls, and is willing to kill the other members of Team Baskerville just to make her point. After the dual setback of her HHS backfiring on her and a loss in a duel with Shirayuki and Jeanne, Kaname has become more of a normal girl and no longer threatens to kill others. However she still tries to separate her brother from the other girls and desire's his attention. Trivia *Kaname was named by Kinji after being constantly questioned on the bus by other students about her. Category:HSS users Category:Tohyama Family members Category:Students of Tokyo Butei High School Category:Characters Category:Characters with Ancestry Category:Assault Category:Female